Morgra's Truth
by Unknownchocolate
Summary: The title is self-explanitory. A one-shot on The Sight.


**Morgra's Truth**

I do not own The Sight or any of the characters. Only the plot twist, Teran, Daer, and Namen.

* * *

Brittle leaves swirled on the fading light of dusk, as eyes full of abandonment watched the heavy Transylvanian fog roll in beneath the barely twinkling stars. A ghostly twitch in the absence of her right ear reminded the she-wolf of the missing appendage as the storm rolled across the heavens towards her from behind. The coal-black raven that followed her everywhere had left to keep an eye on her half-sister's pack as they traveled in her direction.

It was rare moments like these that she let down the façade of the leader of the Balkar and the outcast-cub-killer. When the old she-wolf let memories of her summers of her time with the old pack wash over her; before the false trial, before the accusations, before the betrayal, before Brassa left her to rot in the shadows, before she found out that she was "barren", the most terrible fate that could possibly become of a female Varg. She however knew that she wasn't actually barren, Daer had been sterile. She had gone to Brassa about the matter, told her that using the Sight she had realized that the Dragga's second was unable to give any she-wolf cubs.

Leaving the middle-seasoned wolf thoroughly shaken she had left to watch over the new cubs that were romping around the Meeting Place. The mentioning of the gift of the Sight just that gentle slip of the young tongue to a most trusted friend had been the start of everything that happened then. The other cubs had run off to their mother asking for a story of some sort, the odd cub of the litter had stayed with Morgra asking her questions about various plants that were growing wildly around the meadow that was the Meeting Place. She had sat with both ears present, no scars and a full shining coat of dark grey fur, explaining and answering each question patiently.

Then Daer had come his eyes glazed over as he snarled almost silently crouched low in a reflexive hunting crouch. Realizing that he was out for blood she jumped to reach Teran before the cub became Daer's prize of the hunt. A whimper escaped her muzzle as her one-time mate's claws tore across the skin above her wet nose. The smell of blood poured over her sinuses as the metallic copper taste of her own blood leaked between her teeth and to her tongue. Red threatened to take over her vision, but she quelled the instincts welling up in her with a quick snap of her teeth on her own tongue. The self-inflicted pain brought her senses to her clearly and she bent down to pick the trembling Teran up by the scruff of his neck, ready to run back to the den to save the cub that'd only just returned his first hunt a few hours earlier.

She was more petite than he and her speed was rendered useless with the cub hanging limply from her gentle but slightly blood darkened jaws. Daer swiped her over the muzzle again his powerful paw digging even deeper into the soft tissue as it sent her head spinning, her jaws flew open releasing Teran, but the force of the blow to Morgar's face had killed the poor cub in the whiplash. His dead body lay warm among the wormwood, his white and grey pelt tinged pink with the blood from the she-wolf's wounds. "Brassa!" Daer roared his head to the skies.

The nurse came bounding through the trees feigning shock at the scene, though tears of sincerity threatened to glaze her eyes over at the sight of the Teran's corpse. "You said that Morgra claims to have the Sight and that she claims that I am sterile?" He asked in a dangerous tone coupled with a glare that made the older she-wolf flinch as she nodded. He spun to face Morgra who was whining at the loss of the cub as she tried to lick the blood from her wounds. "I am not sterile, you are barren you spawn of Wolfbane! You killed Teran! What did the he ever do to you?" He snarled at her his eyes no longer glazed over as they had been. "Is it true Morgra?" Brassa asked disturbingly calm despite the circumstances. "Of course it is!! She's a cub-killer!" Daer snarled, both she-wolves ignored his outburst, they both knew the true meaning of the question asked. Morgra didn't answer her, which was taken as a conformation. Brassa looked guilty but determined.

Under the watch of Daer and Brassa, Teran was buried and they went back to the den where the pack would judge Morgra. The trial was short, found guilty on all accounts of killing Teran she waited for her final sentence as she watched her half-sister and brother.

Nearly dawn and Brassa was up keeping an eye on the she-wolf she had once nursed and told tales to. The entire pack was present, except for the cubs, as the assembled circled around the rock near the river. "Speak any last words you may have before you are sentenced to the status of Kerl for the crime you have committed Morgra." Said Namen with Daer at his side, Morgra hadn't spared either of them a glance her eyes were trained on Brassa's. "I thought you of all people would understand." She muttered, only the nurse was close enough to hear the mumble. "I do but it must end with me." She replied quietly a sea of conflicting emotions shone in both of their orbs. "It will not." "I know." "Take care of Palla and Skop." "I will." Brassa nearly whined in despair as Morgra did. "Farewell." She snarled at the pack before disappearing into the wilderness.The pack dissipated slowly, until only Brassa remained. "Good-bye Morgra." She whispered to the wind and almost smiled sadly at the distant howl that rose on the air.

A gust of wind stirred the tufts of fur that grew over her facial scars causing her to sneeze. With a sad sigh the old she-wolf rose tiredly to her feet shaking the water from her thinning pelt. This was no time for memories such as those, her eyes hardened as she let herself slip, back into the darkness, making herself believe that she had really committed that crime that she really was barren. And off she went watching through the eyes of her raven as she went.

Having snagged a rabbit on the way to her destination, she appeared on the rock ledge in the gap between two flashes of lightning born from the storm that ragged overhead, hiding the tips of the jagged Carpathian Mountains. And so the argument passed, as she learned that Tsarr had found the Chosen One before her, and much sooner than expected. And as the lightning lit the tree above on fire she laughed cruelly and proceeded to curse the pack, something that would haunt them in the months to come tear them apart at the sheer thought of it. One more time eyes softened as she disappeared in the midnight wake of the bolt, "Yes I did kill Teran. I wasn't good enough to protect him from Daer." She muttered before her eyes glittered maliciously. "Maybe old Daer died by way of dear old deceiving Brassa not covering him during the hunt, maybe the Lera was too much for him. It would be a fitting end." She snarled to the pouring rain as she glanced at the wet heap of feathers struggling through the air above her.

* * *

Hope that you liked it somewhat? Review if you please. It was an odd thought when I was re-reading but I guess you read.

Chocolate-san


End file.
